What if Akatsuki!
by xXRed-ScorpionXx
Summary: Hey, let's play a game! It's called 'What if..' So, the rules is simple. You'll request to me a 'What if...' situation For example, 'What if Akatsuki was genderbended' After that, I will write a one-shot about it, crediting you of course for the idea! Rated K for Hidan's cussing and blood. Rating may change.


**Hey, let's play a game! It's called 'What if..'  
So, the rules is simple. You'll request to me a 'What if...' situation  
For example, 'What if Akatsuki was genderbended?'  
After that, I will write a one-shot about it, crediting you of course for the idea!  
And if you want a couple with it just comment if it's (SasoDei, ItaDei, HidaDei, KakuHidan, Peinkonan, Zetobi, Kisaita.. ETC.)**

So today's what if situation...

**What if Hidan and Kakuzu was in the situation of 'Crime & Punishment' ( watch?v=enc3faFP8vk) Hidan being the one singing and Kakuzu is the one who's dying.. **

*If it is italized, it means it's in a singing tune*

- 0 -

**Hidan's P.O.V **

The sound of Kakuzu's heavy breathing and the machine's bleeping was all I heard after I woke up. I sat up and recognized the scene... A hospital..

What happened yesterday? I can't clearly remember.. I could remember the hole... Kakuzu... Stitches.. My eyes widened, "Kakuzu!"

He was on the hospital bed, stuck on IVs and things to make him breathe easily. He was in this situation because of me..

He dug me out, yesterday and stitched me together. He then muttered that he can't live any longer because he just fed on a weak old man's heart and there's no more ninjas passing through here. I desperately carried him to the nearest village and put him in the hospital. I tried feeding him my heart by pulling it out, but he just declined and slept.

I figured out his plan now, he wanted to leave this world. In all the world done to him, it's no surprise he desired that.

"Hidan." The voice surprised me, but I tried to stay calm and turn my head on the bed.

"Yes, shithead?" I asked him.

"Don't think of this as a way to get away from you." He smiled, the first time I ever saw him doing.

I tried to look calm, but inside me anger and sadness were mixing in me, a sob escaped my throat, my tears overflowed on my eyes, "Then why shithead?! Why?! WHY DID YOU WASTE YOUR LAST MINUTES SAVING ME?! YOU COULD'VE JUST FUCKING RAN TO THIS VILLAGE AND ATE THE HEARTS OF THE JASHIN-DAMNED PEOPLE! AND IF YOU WERE GONNA DIE, WHY DID YOU FUCKIGN DUG ME OUT?!"

He stared at me, "Hidan, stop crying. It's strange to look at you crying." Then his confused expression turned to a sick smirk, "And are you telling me you'll die without me?"

I gave him a shocked expression, Uh oh...

"And remember yesterday when you're feeding me your heart? You know why I declined?"

I shook my head, curious on what he's going to say.

"I read about immortality that if you lose your heart, there's a chance you'll die. And the stitches I did on you was my last thread, so I can't eat anymore hearts.. And to answer your question, I did not ran to the village because immortals can't survive very long on separated body parts."

I just nodded as Kakuzu smiled, going back to sleep.

There's something from my heart that wasn't right. I could hear this song over and over in it, what does that mean? Do I need to tell him?

_"If only you had the ears that I have then  
I would sing you a song from the bottom of my heart  
but would you hear me?"_

I sighed, I'm trying to stop singing now.. But I can't stop...

_"If only you had the heart that I have then  
I would flood you with all the love I had,  
But would you feel me?"_

I felt the tears falling again, I looked up. I can't bear looking at his pained face.

_"Hey, if you are predisposed to hate me, might as well  
kill me now and save me from this misery"_

I remembered whenever we fought, I secretly just wanted to kill myself for being me..

_"If I can't earn all your love  
You don't need me at all,  
at all, at all..."_

I paused, remembering the times when I ran away from the base, just to make him relax. But all he does is chase after me.

_"'If only you had' won't get me anywhere now  
I wouldn't go anywhere even if it could be._

'Let's do it!'  
'How do we?'  
'Ready? Go!'  
'Suicide!'" 

I grabbed one of my kunai, slowly cutting my wrist, not caring if it stained Kakuzu's blanket. His heartbeat was slowing down.

_"It's just not my kind of game but I do not have a choice  
'cause if I were to decline, I'd be cast aside and worth  
not a thing to you, in your eyes."_

I made another wound, the pain made me feel better.. But just staring at Kakuzu's pained face,I returned to my bad feeling.

_"Hey if I agree to try and hate you, won't you try to love the  
me that's beyond caring about your feelings?"_

The heartbeat is now near to flat. I know I can't do anything now, I won't call for the nurses now.. I just wanted peace with Kakuzu..

_"He that needs you now is gone  
He's not here anymore, at all  
It hurts, you know?"_

Deeper, deeper, the knife goes down to my wrist. Curse this Kakuzu... It just hurts more to look at him than to be buried in that hole.

_"If only you had the ears that I have then I would  
sing you a song from the bottom of my heart, but would you..."_

I dropped the knife as I saw a smiling Kakuzu in front of me.

_"If only you had the heart that I have then I would  
flood you with all the love that I had but would you..."_

But he's a little paler now and he's as cold as hell when I held him. We paused.. Not saying a word..

'Continue.' He smiled, definitely enjoying the song.

_"Today I don't need to reach your deafened ears and  
I don't need to try and fill your empty heart, 'cause"_

He pulled me into a hug, 'I love you, Hidan..'

_"All I need now is the agony I see upon your face  
That's good enough for me"_

He slowly faded, 'Thanks for the song Hidan..'  
He's gone like that.

I tried to smile and said under my breathe.. _"In the end..."_

- 0 -

_You like that? Suggest a 'what if' situation for the Akatsuki!_


End file.
